


Один большой секрет

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Автор<Кэрри>«Нет никакой истории, – Джейс опустил взгляд на свои ладони, обхватывавшие чашку. – Разве что один большой секрет».





	Один большой секрет

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон «Первый мститель: Противостояние», авторским произволом героиня не находится в международном розыске

Тучи затянули небо всего за несколько минут, и дождь хлынул стеной. Джейс прибавил шагу – впереди в вечерних сумерках светились окна бара, и он надеялся оказаться под крышей прежде, чем одежду пришлось бы выжимать. Через мгновение дождь превратился в тропический ливень, Джейс промок насквозь уже секунд через двадцать. Впрочем, это по крайней мере отвлекло его от никак не успокаивающейся тревоги и воспоминаний, как он вздрогнул, потеряв ощущение прохладных мягких губ на своих, открыл глаза – и наткнулся на взгляд Саймона, совершенно нечитаемый, по которому невозможно было ничего понять.  
Улица моментально опустела. Джейс быстро пересек дорогу и был уже у крыльца, когда из бара прямо ему навстречу, едва не ударив его дверью, выскочила девушка. Она окинула его мимолетным цепким взглядом и почти бегом направилась прочь.  
Джейс успел разглядеть какое-то алое свечение во взметнувшихся длинных каштановых волосах, недоуменно посмотрел ей вслед – и инстинкт поколений сумеречных охотников словно подтолкнул его в спину. Девушка не была ни человеком, ни представительницей нижнего мира, ни нефилимом, ни, кажется, демоном. Значит, по Нью-Йорку разгуливало неизвестное сверхъестественное существо, и это тоже могло быть делом рук Валентина.  
На всякий случай держа ладонь на рукояти клинка серафима, смаргивая капли дождя с ресниц и вглядываясь в удаляющийся хрупкий силуэт, Джейс пошел за незнакомкой.  
Она нырнула в узкий переулок, Джейс потерял ее из виду на мгновение, а когда догнал – споткнулся на ровном месте. Она успела открыть портал. Сияющий золотыми искрами круг увеличивался и выглядел точь-в-точь как тот, что создала Клэри в Институте.  
Девушка сделала шаг. Джейс рванулся за ней, пытаясь остановить, и его затянуло следом.

 

Звуков было немного – собственное дыхание и тихие шорохи, но они накатывали и отступали, как океанские волны. От неприятной ассоциации Джейс мгновенно очнулся и рывком сел, оглядываясь по сторонам: он находился в том же переулке, только при свете дня.  
Девушка, из-за которой он оказался здесь, стояла напротив и напряженно смотрела на него.  
Вообще-то она, пожалуй, была красивой. Джейс скользнул взглядом по спутанным каштановым локонам, огромным глазам, тонким запястьям в россыпи браслетов – и по алым всполохам вокруг изящных пальцев.  
– Эй, – он вскинул раскрытые ладони, моментально уловив угрозу. – Все в порядке, я не собирался нападать на тебя.  
– Но ты меня преследовал, – отозвалась она с отчетливым, жестко звучащим европейским акцентом, и красный огонь собрался в ее руках неровным сгустком.  
– Прости, если напугал, – Джейс осторожно поднялся, не отводя от нее глаз. – Я просто должен был убедиться, что ты не представляешь опасности для себя и примитивных.  
– Для кого? – нахмурившись, она отступила назад.  
– Для людей, – объяснил немного сбитый с толку Джейс. – Ты выглядела странно, да еще портал, и я…  
– Пока ты был без сознания, эти знаки на твоей коже, – девушка неопределенно качнула головой, явно имея в виду руны, – светились, – она вся подобралась и явно была готова швырнуть в него полыхающий алым шар. – Кто ты такой?  
– Сумеречный охотник, – с недоумением сообщил Джейс очевидную, казалось бы, вещь. – Ты маг? Только недавно узнала об этом? Хотя я не вижу твоей метки мага, значит, ты уже умеешь ее скрывать…  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – перебила его она.  
Он вздохнул, сдаваясь:  
– Ладно. Давай попробуем по-другому. Я Джейс.  
– Ванда, – отозвалась девушка, все еще держась настороженно.  
– Привет, – он улыбнулся, надеясь растопить лед. В конце концов, вытащить его отсюда могла только она.  
Ванда опустила руки. Алые нити ее силы соскользнули с пальцев вверх и словно вплелись в растрепанные волосы.  
– Может, ты откроешь портал еще раз и вернешь нас на прежнее место? – попытался вернуться к главной теме Джейс.  
– Я не могу, – она пожала плечами. – Уронила кольцо, когда мы столкнулись.  
– Кольцо? – он запутался окончательно.  
– Двойное кольцо, – кивнула она.  
– Так, – Джейс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, отгоняя подступающую панику, – где мы вообще?  
Ванда с сомнением наклонила голову к плечу и, помолчав почти десять секунд, проговорила:  
– Я знаю, как сделать это быстрее. Извини.  
– За что? – не понял Джейс.  
– Вот за это, – вздохнула она.  
Раньше, чем Джейс успел даже дернуться, Ванда вдруг оказалась рядом с ним и с силой, какой точно нельзя было от нее ожидать, прижала его к стене. Он схватился было за клинок, но в тот же миг Ванда прижала пальцы к его висками, и у него перед глазами все заволокло красным туманом.

Мир вокруг казался привычным – улицы, здания, дома и дороги. Светофоры работали, кафе, магазины и бары были открыты. Единственное, что было не так, как всегда – нигде не было видно людей.  
Неторопливо проходя мимо витрины кондитерской, Ванда посмотрела в небо с застывшими облаками.  
– Значит, ты создала это место, чтобы сбегать сюда, когда боишься навредить кому-то в реальности? – уточнил Джейс, пытаясь разобраться с информацией, в буквальном смысле вложенной ему в голову.  
– Вроде того, – она потерла лоб, и браслеты на ее запястье звякнули, столкнувшись. – Как-то само получилось… Я не до конца контролирую свою силу и когда осознаю, что могу выйти из себя и кому-нибудь навредить, прячусь там, где этого не случится. Мистер Стрэндж – тот, кто научил меня открывать порталы и более-менее справляться с собой – показал мне зеркальное измерение. Обычно я туда и уходила – все, что в нем происходит, не затрагивает мир людей. Там безопасно, но… – она поежилась, словно мерзла в своей короткой куртке, – жутковато. Так что однажды я подумала, вот бы среди множества вселенных нашлась такая, которая хотя бы выглядит знакомо. И оказалась здесь.  
– Ты сказала, отсюда есть выход, – выудил из памяти еще одну деталь Джейс.  
– Да, – Ванда кивнула. – На всякий случай я оставила всегда открытый портал под Вильямсбургским мостом. Мне, конечно, время от времени хочется исчезнуть – но не застрять навечно посреди нигде.  
Джейс улыбнулся и обернулся по сторонам. Позади осталась Мэдисон-Авеню, и они только что прошли перекресток с тридцать третьей улицей – значит, до моста было еще около семи миль.  
– Я не собиралась тащить тебя сюда, – произнесла Ванда, неожиданно погрустнев и поддевая носком ботинка валяющийся на тротуаре обрывок газеты. – Просто думала о том, чтобы оказаться в другом месте.  
Ее волосы цвета молочного шоколада заблестели на солнце, когда она наклонилась, расправляя несуществующие складки на подоле короткого черного платья.  
– От кого ты бежала? – спросил Джейс, откидывая с лица падающую на лоб челку.  
– Ни от кого, – дернула плечом Ванда, пряча глаза. – У меня был ужасный день, и я пришла в бар, а парень за стойкой от меня шарахнулся. Не то чтобы я удивилась, – она с горечью усмехнулась. – По телевизору еще совсем недавно сутками крутили выпуски новостей о Ваканде и говорили, какое я чудовище.  
– Почему? – Джейс озадаченно взглянул на нее, обходя пожарную колонку возле пустовавшей скамейки.  
– С какой луны ты свалился? – с таким же недоумением во взгляде посмотрела на него Ванда.

В кофейне с бело-зеленым логотипом, как и во всем городе, было пусто. Ванда скользнула за стойку.  
– Мы прошли только половину пути, так что… Кофе? – буднично поинтересовалась она.  
– Да, – отозвался Джейс, который на самом деле предпочел бы что-нибудь покрепче. – На твой выбор.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулась ему она, засыпав в холдер кофейные зерна, добавив сверху какао и позволив кофемашине приняться за остальную часть работы.  
Джейс сел на один из высоких табуретов и облокотился на столешницу.  
– Ты не выглядела удивленной, когда я сказал, что вампиры, феи, оборотни и демоны существуют на самом деле, – вспомнил он.  
– Потому что я всегда это знала, – Ванда пожала плечами. – Несколько поколений моей семьи были знахарками и кочевыми цыганами.  
Готовый кофе заполнил кружку, Ванда покрыла его шапкой из взбитых сливок, присыпала сверху корицей, воткнула трубочку и подвинула к Джейсу.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся он и, сделав глоток, заметил. – Необычный вкус.  
– Так готовят кофе там, откуда я родом, – поделилась Ванда, устраиваясь напротив него со второй чашкой.  
– Ты скучаешь по дому? – посмотрел на нее Джейс.  
– У меня никого там не осталось, – покачала головой она. – Да и самого дома тоже больше нет – одна воронка.  
– О… – ошарашенно выдохнул он, замерев с приподнятой кружкой в руке. – Прости. Я не знал.  
– Все в порядке, – невесело улыбнулась Ванда. – Я попрощалась с домом, когда собирала полынь в поле возле того места, где он был. Сделала все по правилам, нашептала заговорные слова… – она повела плечом, словно отгоняя что-то. – Я знаю, что мертвые иногда возвращаются, но мои остались за океаном. И еще я знаю, что бояться нужно живых.  
Заметив влажный блеск в ее глазах, Джейс протянул ладонь и мягко коснулся плеча Ванды.  
– Извини, – она тряхнула волосами.  
Джейс подцепил трубочкой верхушку сливок и потянул в рот:  
– Тебя кто-то ждет в реальном мире?  
– Ну… – неожиданно смутилась Ванда. – Есть парень, который мне нравится. И есть девушка, которая мне нравится…  
– И они встречаются? – грустно усмехнулся, не сдержавшись, Джейс.  
– Боже, нет! – округлила глаза, а потом рассмеялась она. – Он женат, и у него трое детей.  
– Ладно, – улыбнулся Джейс, – ты выиграла.  
– Не уверена, – наклонила голову к плечу она. – Похоже, твоя история интересней моей.  
– Нет никакой истории, – он опустил взгляд на свои ладони, обхватывавшие чашку. – Разве что один большой секрет.

Солнце пробивалось сквозь листву деревьев Стернберг-Парка, слепило бликами, отражаясь в медальоне на шее Ванды, и Джейс то и дело щурился.  
– Ты точно уверен? – спросила она, двигаясь ближе к нему на скамейке.  
– Ты сказала, что руны на мне светились, – кивнул он. – Такое уже было раньше, и я хочу знать почему.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулась ему Ванда. – Обещаю не трогать слишком личное.  
Джейс прикрыл глаза и в тот же миг почувствовал, как что-то будто скользнуло вокруг него, обвивая коконом, и гладяще коснулось волос. По венам вместе с током крови побежало тепло – странное, успокаивающее, от которого комок, давно вставший в горле, будто начал растворяться.  
Картинки замелькали, как в калейдоскопе – Джейс увидел женщину, совсем юную, светловолосую и кареглазую, и ребенка в ее чреве. Чужая кровь, невыносимо сияющая золотом, у нее в венах смешивалась с ее собственной, проникала в ее дитя, питала его. Под плотно сжатыми веками младенца его глаза из карих постепенно становились небесно-голубыми и сменили цвет почти полностью, только в левом осталось пятно родного оттенка.  
– Ангел? – изумленный шепот Ванды донесся словно из другой вселенной. – Ты не говорил, что ангелы тоже существуют.  
Несколько мгновений Джейс мог только судорожно дышать – его словно оглушили ударом по затылку, сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди, кровь грохотала в ушах так, что он не слышал больше ничего вокруг. Он сжал руки в кулаки, не чувствуя боли от коротких ногтей, впившихся в кожу.  
– Джейс! – Ванда обхватила его ладони своими, заставляя разжать пальцы и вернуться в реальность. – Мне так жаль, что кто-то сделал это с тобой, – она наклонила голову, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Я хотя бы сама согласилась превратиться в то, чем стала. Но кровь ангела – это ведь не плохо?  
– У всего есть последствия, – севшим голосом отозвался Джейс, чувствуя, как воздух царапает пересохшее горло.

Вывеску салона гадалки, притаившегося между баром и банком на юге пятой улицы, было почти невозможно заметить, но Ванда повернула к неприметной двери так уверенно, что сразу стало очевидно – она была тут не впервые.  
– Зачем мы здесь? – Джейс обернулся на Вильямсбургский мост, до которого оставалось меньше квартала. – Мы же почти пришли.  
– Пять минут, ладно? – Ванда посмотрела на него через плечо, открывая дверь, и приглашающе протянула ему руку.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул он и переступил порог вслед за ней, осторожно сжимая ее пальцы.  
Внутри, несмотря на солнечный день, был полумрак. Джейс потянулся было за стило, чтобы активировать руну ночного виденья, но Ванда коснулась выключателя на стене, и узкую комнату осветили тусклые лампы под потолком. Джейс огляделся – и скептически хмыкнул, увидев накрытый темной тканью стол с хрустальным шаром и колодой карт Таро.  
– Я знаю, как это выглядит, – рассмеялась Ванда, доставая с одной из полок полотняный мешочек. – Но я заставила тебя пройти через нечто неприятное и пугающее, даже если это была случайность, и мне хочется сделать что-нибудь для тебя.  
– Погадать мне на картах? – фыркнул Джейс.  
Ванда вытащила пучок полыни, подожгла его и медленно двинулась вперед, обходя комнату.  
– Почему бы и нет, – улыбнулась она сквозь рассеивающийся горько пахнущий дым, – иногда они могут помочь сделать правильный выбор – между, например, девушкой, которая тебе нравится, и парнем, который тебе нравится.  
– Я же сказал, что они встречаются, – Джейс прислонился к стене, складывая руки на груди.  
– Никогда не знаешь, как все может повернуться, – Ванда задула тлеющий огонек, растерла пепел в пальцах и села за стол. – Просто возьми карту, – она подняла колоду на раскрытой ладони.  
Помедлив несколько мгновений, Джейс закатил глаза и покачал головой, но все же шагнул к Ванде и вытащил карту, выглядывающую почти из середины колоды.  
– Королева Мечей, – констатировала она. – Это моя карта, – она пристально посмотрела на Джейса и произнесла. – Тебе не нужны ответы. Потому что ты не выбираешь между ними, верно?  
Он закусил нижнюю губу.  
– О боже! – взбудоражено приподнялась на месте Ванда. – Так у вас что-то было?

Портал заискрился ярче, выпуская Джейса под тот же Вильямсбургский мост, а закрываясь, взметнул порывом ветра его волосы.  
Вокруг было шумно – гудели и сигналили машины, грохотали проезжающие наверху поезда метро. Джейс огляделся по сторонам в вечерних сумерках, но Ванды рядом не оказалось, зато он обнаружил, что сжимает в руке записку. Развернув ее, Джейс вгляделся в строчку, торопливо написанную неровным почерком после номера телефона в самом верху листа: «Я хочу узнать окончание истории».  
– Нет никакой истории, – улыбнулся он себе под нос.  
– Джейс! – вдруг окликнули его сзади, и он рывком повернулся, узнав встревоженный голос Алека. – Что произошло? Где ты был?  
Джейс притянул его к себе и обнял, прижимая крепко и бережно, чтобы успокоить, прежде чем объяснять.  
– Долго меня не было? – спросил он, осторожно поглаживая Алека по спине.  
– Несколько минут, – отозвался тот, – но я не чувствовал тебя и не мог найти. Мы все не знали, что думать.  
Джейс поднял глаза и замер, из-за плеча Алека увидев остальных: Магнуса, Иззи, Клэри – и Саймона, который старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.  
– Саймон… – выдохнул Джейс, отпуская Алека, и делая несколько шагов вперед, – нам нужно поговорить.  
– Говори, – хмыкнув, пожал плечами он.  
– Может, лучше, не здесь? – Джейс поежился под четырьмя взглядами, настолько заинтересованными, что это ощущалось физически.  
– Здесь, – бросил Саймон с отчетливо прозвучавшим разочарованием. – Сначала ты целуешь меня, потом делаешь вид, будто ничего не было, а потом вообще исчезаешь. Я не буду твоим большим грязным секретом, ясно?  
Игнорируя ошеломленные вздохи, Джейс задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду, подошел к Саймону совсем близко – и подхватил ладонью под затылок, накрывая его губы своими.  
– Не будешь, – пообещал, улыбаясь в поцелуй, – никаких больше секретов.


End file.
